Harry Potter Tells 27 Villains to Shut Up
Blacker: Too bad. So sad. Because I'm Jack's evil twin Blacker! You pathetic Webkinz don't know is like to be a three legged black lab like me! I the other hand have a big fist! And I'll be able to punch every Webkinz will stand in my way! (Laughing) *Thrax: I'll take him down in 48 hours! Get my own chapter in the medical books! *Chef: By this time tomorrow, I'll be queen. And all Bergen town will exactly what they deserve true happiness! *The Toad: Oh! You think you're so clever, don't you? Well, I'll be the one laughing when every last revolting rat is flushed away! For I shall repopulate the city... with these! (Laughing) *Leonard: We will eat the eggs! for Launch. *Gavin: (Snarls) We are not retreating! Until that weasel came along our family made an honest living, stealing Dino eggs. *Hunter: And she'll be an excellent swimmer. And then when she's old enough, we'll return her to the other world. *Mr. Swackhammer: Wait till I get you back on Moron Mountain! *Bupkus: Ow! *Mr. Swackhammer: All right. The party's over. Get in the spaceship! *Prince John: But traitors to the crown must die! *Robin Hood: Traitors to the crown? That crown belongs to King Richard. Long with King Richard! *(Crowds): Long with King Richard! *Prince John: Enough! I am king! King! King! *Douche: We both want the same thing. Like, I'm feeling honesty the two of us could like, collaborate together. Like a mash-up bro. *Fotre: And Forte fades into the background. No longer important. No longer needed, I think not! *Hairy the Cat: Get back up there and fight like a bird. A big bird that is. *Skip: Who's little now, Earth maggots? Pretty cool, huh? *Jake Pearson: You're gonna need a bigger potato. *Skip: It's over. I win. *Vinnie: Oh, yes, shorty! Looks like the race is over for you! *The Bubble Poppin' Boys: Do you call us the Bubble Poppin' Boys? And order to play with another charter throw him it's bubble blowing on our town! *Deviled Egg: I gave you broody friends their hearts desire. All for the price of their soar! Check the feeling place in my fanny pack of despair! *Angry Orange: I don't care! I hate this place! I hate this phone! I mostly hate you two! I just want a camp so I can get out of here! *Dick Dastardly: For being such a wise guy, is costing you a middle! *Diesel 10: Now, I've come back to find a lost steam engine. *James: What?! *Diesel 10: I'm gonna destroy her and dominate you! And then you'll be nothing but nothing but useless scrap! Right, Pinchy? *Carrigan: Unfinised business? I have no unfinished business. I have my treasure, my mansion, I have everything. I'm just perfect. (Chuckles) *Lord Maliss: I fyou don't show me what happened to my sister, I'll break you into a thousand pieces! *Vercua Salt: I'll won't take to you ever again! You're a mean father, you'll never give me I want! And I won't go to school till I have it! *Judge Doom: That's right, my dear! Enoguh to dip Toon Town off the face of the earth! *Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me! *Shere Khan (LA): How long did you really survive against me? Longer than your father did. Longer than Akela! *Tuck: Finally. I've been waiting years for this day. This some I'll never have to wait again! *Cheif McBrusque: Coawrds! Soon as they heared us coming they turned pail! *Harry Potter: Shut up! SHUT UP!!! *(Blacker look shocked) *(Thrax look shocked) *(Chef look shocked) *(The Toad looks shocked) *(Leonard look shocked) *(Gavin look shocked) *(Hunter look shocked) *(Mr. Swackhammer look shocked) *Prince John: Don't hurt me! No! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (Falls on ground and crawls to Ale berrel) *(Douche look shocked) *(Fotre look shocked) *(Hairy the Cat look shocked) *(Skip look shocked) *(Vinnie look shocked) *(The Bubble Poppin' Boys look shocked) *(Deviled Egg look shocked) *(Angry Orange look shocked) *(Dick Dastardly look shocked) *(Diesel 10 look shocked) *(Carrigan look shocked) *(Lord Maliss look shocked) *(Vercua Salt look shocked) *(Judge Doom look shocked) *(Jafar looks shocked) *(Shere Khan (LA) look shocked) *(Tuck look shocked) *(Chief McBrusque look shocked)